


Incognito

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Stay Tuned [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Being Slightly Protective, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Crossdressing, Espionage, Forced Crossdressing, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Uncomfortable Alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: Angel is tasked to cap off a guy in a nightclub. The thing is, he doesn't want to go alone. Who does he take with him?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Stay Tuned [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561777
Comments: 41
Kudos: 358





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.
> 
> I was inspired by a fanart in Tumblr.

Angel sips a margarita as he read through a letter in his hand. From Husk's point of view, the arachnid didn't like what he was reading. There is a part of Husk's mind that told him ask what's the matter, but a louder voice was against it, knowing full well what it might entail.

Against his better judgement, Husk asked, "The fuck's wrong with you?"

Angel looks up and gives the bartender a coy smile. "Worried about me?"

Husk grimaced. "Fuck no. Just wanna know why you're loitering around here so you can buzz off."

Angel huffed. "It's an assignment from Val."

"The guy that owns Porn Studios?"

"The one and only."

"Don't tell me you've got a sex job or somethin'."

"Oh, I wish!" Angel scoffed. "He's makin' me go find some joe that owed him money and ice him."

"What's stopping you then?" Husk asked, for some reason he didn't know.

"'Cause the guy is hiding out at some club called Asmodia and I don't wanna go alone."

"Then ask someone."

"I did, but Cherri is working out plans to expand her turf and there's no way I'm askin' Charlie or Vaggie." Angel leans close to Husk and speaks in a low voice. "I'm already tryin' to be discreet about continuing my work." An idea comes to mind. "Hey~. How about you—"

"You can fuckin' forget it."

"Come on, Husker. There'll be a lot of bo~oze." Angel needled. Husk's only answer was a glare. A pouty Angel leans back on his stool. "Then, who can I take?" Another idea appeared.

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

A knock on the door interrupts Alastor from cleaning the last bit of blood from a victim he was able to sneak in. He leans the mop on his dresser and removes the ponytail holder from his hair, letting it fall back down, and unfurls his sleeves to answer the door. He is met with a grinning Angel.

"Is there something you need?" Alastor asked, almost dreading an answer.

"Yes, actually. I'm here to ask if you could—"

"If this is another one of your vulgar innuendoes, then I will not hear it." Alastor goes to close the door, but Angel stops him.

"Tch. No, it's not! I need you to help with me something." Angel could see Alastor rising his eyebrows into his bangs. "I need someone to go with me to Asmodia."

"A sleazy, gentlemen's club."

"…How do you know that? I thought you hate those kinds of places."

"I do. But, make I a point to memorize the bars here in Pentagram City so that way I know which is a quaint tavern or is an establishment catering to ecstasy of the flesh."

Angel stares at him for a moment. "…Yeh'kay. Anyways, I need someone to come with me."

"I will not go with you to watch you partake in such pleasure." Alastor goes to close the door again, but—again—Angel stops him. The pornstar could feel the agitated static coming from the red stag. Angel could tell that the man is getting angry from the way his up lip curled up on his ever present smile.

"I'm not going there for work. Well, I kinda am, but it's not my usual work." Angel said. "I'd prefer my usual but—"

"Get to the point."

"…Right. My boss wanted me to track down a guy and cap him off."

"And you wish for me to accompany you because…"

"I don't wanna go alone." Angel said. Alastor made a wave his hand. "That's it." Alastor moves to close the door one last time. Angel stops him again. "Okay, let me rephrase. I need someone ta back me up."

"…Back you up?" Alastor echoed.

"Yeah. The target has hired a buncha dudes to protect his ass and according to intel, they're armed to the teeth."

"Haven't you once spoke of a tale of how you alone were able to shoot down an entire gang of loan sharks? Literal loan sharks, you have emphasized."

"Well, yeah, but this is different. This isn't some 2-bit thugs we're dealin' with. The dude was, like, an executive underneath my boss."

"I see. What's in it for me?"

"Heh?"

"You wish for me to step foot in a building of repulsive acts of pleasure. I would like to know what I'll get in returned."

Angel took a moment to think. The usual answer would have been to have hot sex, but this is _Alastor_! The man is repulsed by the idea of anything sexual and has zero, if not any, interests of coitus and the like. Plus, the guy is an _Overlord_ , like Valentino and Vox. What can Angel Dust give to Alastor that isn't sex in exchange?

Angel snaps his fingers. "I'll take ya to the Hellfire Hall!"

Alastor blinks a few times. "…the theater? _You've_ been to the theater?"

"Hey, not everything I do involves sex! I'll have you know, I got some class." A little voice in Alastor's mind said, 'I highly doubt that'. "So, uh, do we have a deal?" Angel holds out a hand.

Alastor stared at the appendage. He then scratches his chin. "Hmmm…Very well." he said in a chipper tone. He moves to shake Angel's hand until the arachnid realized who he was about to shake hands with and pulls hand away. Alastor wasn't offended by the action. Angel's caution was understandable.

Angel chuckles awkwardly.


	2. No, Just No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Angel asked. "You said you'll go!"

"Against my better judgement, I did not mind agreeing to going with you to Asmodia. I am a man of my word. I will not, however, dress up like a cheap French harlot for this mission for yours." Alastor protested.

"But you have to!"

"And why is that?"

"Because when people start seein' the Radio Demon, then they'll know somethin' is up and word would get to the target and he'll run off. Ugh, I don't want to deal with Val when that happens. And, don't worry. I'll be disguising myself too."

"…While that make sense, it doesn't inspire confidence. And, why dress up like a pair of call girls?"

Angel scoffs. "We're not dressing up like call girls. We're just disguising as two girl buddies who want to have some fun."

"Define fun."

"Shut up. You are doing it. Now, strip naked."

A screeching feedback could be heard. "Excuse me?" the red stag struggled to keep his composure.

"I need to see how your body looks before I can pick an outfit for ya. 'Cause it's obvious ta me that you've never done this sort of thing before, right?" Angel was coy with his question.

"For clear reasons."

"Whatever. Just do this tonight and you won't have to do it again. Promise." Angel showed all his hands—even the retractable ones—to show that he isn't crossing his fingers. "You are a man of your word, right?"

Dense white noise rippled from Alastor. "…Very well." After what felt like two excruciating hours, Angel was finally able to see Alastor, the powerful Radio Demon, in his naked glory. Kind of. He was really skinny. Angel though that the suit Alastor wore only gave the appearance of thinness, but he was wrong. His neck, midriff, and biceps—all gray toned—is bare and about 70% of Alastor's body—not including his hair—is covered in fur. His torso, forearms, and everything from the waist down, hiding his privates.

Bummer.

Alastor's clawed hands are black and, halfway up his forearms, the black switched to plush red fur that ended at his elbows. The red fur covering around his chest and back made Angel think of a vest…and wondered how soft it is to the touch. His legs are red switching to black just below the knees, and his feet are cloven hooves, deer dewclaws acting as the heels.

"You're staring." Alastor pointed out, crossing his arms and putting some of his weight to his right foot.

"Oh. Fuck. Sorry!" Angel apologized quickly. "It's just weird to see you like this. I guess I had no idea what I was expecting, and I had some pretty bizarre clients."

Alastor let out a humorless chuckle. "Please, keep that to yourself." Alastor said, his black claw to his head and turned it to the side, his hair blocking most of his face. The smile on the red demon's face was like his angry smile, but with a slight twitch to the corners and his shoulders look stiff. It was at that moment Angel witnessed a new emotion from the red stag.

Embarrassment.

"Ummm…H-Hey, there's no reason for you to be awkward around me. In contrary to what I like to wear, I'm still a dude. I've got the same parts…Well, as a guy." Angel said, trying to help calm Alastor's nerves. To no avail.

"A proper gentleman shouldn't be exposed like this." Alastor said. "No matter the circumstances."

Angel is stumped. Alastor is the first-person Angel met to be so flustered about being—more or less—nude in front of another person. The arachnid struggled to think of something to say. He rubs the back of his neck. "Uh…" His mismatched eyes scan around the room. "…Ho-how about we keep this between you and me. What happened in this room, stays in this room…" Angel was quick to add, "Oh! And not in a sexual way."

Alastor eyed him. Soon, his smile became its usual demeanor and he chuckles again, but this time in a more chipper tone. Still uneasy, of course. "Alright. We've come this far, might as well see it through. Perhaps I may be entertained by this at the end of the day."

"That's the spirit!" Angel exclaimed. He scans Alastor's body again. "Oooh! I know exactly what you can wear. Trust me. You won't regret." the spider pornstar darts out of the room, leaving Alastor alone. Seeing that Angel had forgotten to close the door on his way out, Alastor took it upon himself to do so. His hand lingered on the mahogany wood for a moment. He took a moment for everything to sink in. He glances down at the body he's had for about 86 years.

"Oh, dear… I haven't felt such regret in a long time." His eyes glowed for a second. "And I don't like it. Not one bit." Alastor hears something akin to snicker and shoots a glare at his shadow, who was quick to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Abbeytherat's version of Alastor's appearance from their story, Signing On.
> 
> Random Thought: If Hazbin Hotel ever gets a Japanese dub, Alastor should be voiced by Mamoru Miyano. What do you think?


	3. Sexy Bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Asmodia is busy tonight. Some club goers decided to loiter outside, for various reasons that are all messy and hot. A group of guys sat around in a circle, playing poker. One of them chuckled.

"Check this out. A full house."

"There ain't no way! You cheated!"

"Ya callin' me a liar?"

"I ain't callin' ya a truther!"

A fight would have broken out if not for two figures walking by. The guys stared at the two, entranced. Both appeared to be women and drop dead sexy too. The taller one has six arms, white fur, and long blonde hair with bangs covering her left eye. She wore a black tube top with an off-shoulder top that bunches up her furry breasts and shows off her belly, a black choker, a blue miniskirt, fishnet stockings and black boots on her long legs.

Her shorter companion was more modest looking, but still gorgeous. Her red/black short hair is pull to the back in a ponytail and she wore a black stylish sunhat with a red ribbon. Her poet shirt is white and has black corset that pushes up red fluff, a dark red skirt with a black layer underneath, and black high thigh shark lock heeled boots. She wore a pair of glasses with a chain. While the taller one just screamed 'fuck me', the shorter one had a mature air to her, but it didn't make her any less enticing. All in all, the group of poker players had collective boners at the sight of them.

"So, how do ya feel, Al?" the taller one whispered to 'her' companion when they are out of earshot.

"Beyond uncomfortable." Alastor said in a low voice. He nearly stumbled before regaining his footing. "I will never understand the appeal of heels."

"You'll be fine. We're both fine." Angel said. "Don't you see us? We look like sexy bitches."

Alastor's eye twitched and he tries to keep his radio static low. "Don't you think that these attires would attract more attention to ourselves?"

"It's all a part of the plan to get to the target."

"Who is this target, anyhow?" Alastor asked.

"His name's Keller Warble. He owed Val a hefty amount of money." Alastor bit back a objection about him basically working for another Overlord. How demeaning…

"Didn't you say he was an executive of sorts?"

"Yeah. An executive with sticky fingers." Angel sees they are close to the entrance. "Do you remember your part, Smiles?"

"For one, I cannot speak." Alastor said. Made sense, as his voice is very distinguishable. "How about you?"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna cop a feel." Angel said with a wave of a hand. "At least, not during the mission." Alastor rolled his eyes. Of course.

"And I'll be sure to keep my radio noise to a minimum as to not arouse suspicion." Alastor said.

"Cool. Here we are." Angel reaches into his 'breasts', pulling out a wade of money and handing it to the bouncer. The man lets them through, checking out their backsides as they went. Alastor winced at the lights, sounds, and smells that nearly overpowered his senses. There was so many people in the club that there was barely any walking room. Alastor isn't much of a claustrophobic, but the sight of this, the knowledge of where he is, and the fact he keeps feeling a breeze going up the wretched skirt is causing a rare feeling of anxiety to bubble up in his chest that Alastor doesn't want to admit. "You okay, Al?" Angel whispered, close to Alastor despite the loud music.

"I will be once we get this over with." the Radio Demon answered, thankfully the booming music drowned out his voice to any eavesdropper. "Where would this chap be?"

Angel looks around before spotting a pair of hulking demons guarding one of the back hallways. "I'd say over there. We're gonna have ta take it slow, but let's make our way over."

"Hey~" a male demon greeted, moving in their path. "Never seen you two around before. Newcomers?"

Angel giggles cutely. "How ever did you guess?" he asked, sounding like a southern belle.

"Lucky guess." The demon said. He scans Angel up and down before doing the same to Alastor. The red stag kept his head low, the sunhat obscuring his face. The demon took it as shyness, when in reality Alastor is trying to prevent himself from being recognized. With no warning, the demon grabs Alastor by his black wrist, pulling him closer. Alastor resisted the urge to lop off his head or send him into the nearest volcanic vent with a snap of his fingers. "How about I show you two a good time?" the urge to kill grew stronger when Alastor saw the demon's eyebrows wiggle suggestively.

Angel was quick to pulling Alastor away. "Excuse her. She's mute. The offer is tempting, but I promised her to some drinks first. Maybe later?" Angel winks at him. The demon grinned.

"Sure thing." he saunters away. Angel tries to lead Alastor to the bar in the center, but his feet seemed planted to ground.

"Al? What's—" Alastor, with wide eyes and equally wide grin, glared dangerously at the spider demon. Angel instantly let go of him. "My bad." The two head to the bar and took a seat at the booth. "One blue balls shot and…" Angel turns to Alastor, who raises a brow at him. "…Oh, right. A glass of whiskey on the rocks." The drinks were made and given to them. Angel enjoyed the blue alcohol before looking his temporary partner-in-crime. A part of him felt guilty for bringing Alastor to a place so out of his comfort zone. The red demon really is old-fashioned. Angel definitely owes him that trip to Hellfire Hall. Looking past Alastor and several club goers, Angel spots one of the guards, on his own. Bingo.

Angel was about to get Alastor's attention by grabbing his shoulder before stopping by inches. He then opts to just tap on the table in front of him. "Take a look over there." Alastor sees the lone guard on duty. "Let me work my magic and I'll give you the signal." Angel said before getting up. Alastor watches him go, flirting with the guard, pressing his chest against the man's bulky arm. Having enough of the display, Alastor returns to his drink with a sip. He slightly grimaced. Nightclubs like Asmodia apparently uses the cheapest of alcohol. Even Husk's 'cheap booze' didn't taste like abyss water. Begrudgingly, he takes another sip.

Unaware of a grinning face beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that the name 'Keller Warble' is important. I'll ya'll some hints. Keller is a slang name for a drug while Warble is part of the animal kingdom. Try to see if you can figure it out.
> 
> Another random thought: For what ever reason, I was thinking about our hotel crew's ages. I don't mean the age they died (ex. Niffty was 22 and Husk was in his 70s). I meant the years they spent in hell. Sans Charlie, Alastor is apparently 'older' than the rest of the current crew. Sooo, I did some math because I was bored. I know we're near the end of the year, but I use 2019 for the math since it's the year the HH pilot came out.
> 
> Alastor: 86  
> Angel Dust: 72  
> Niffty: late 50s or early 60s  
> Husk: late 30s or early 40s  
> Vaggie: 5 (She's the youngest lol)
> 
> I do think that Charlie is over 100 years old. Her original concept was that she was a human who died in 1830, so I thought she was born on that year instead as a Hellborn. That would make her 189. I don't like the idea of her being like a thousand years old or so. But, she could be for all we know and if so, that's fine. I'm not the creator.


	4. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

When Alastor agreed to sponsor the Happy Hotel, he didn't have the foresight of what it might entail.

After a few minutes of being in this insufferable club, Alastor wants it burned to the ground. The flashing lights, the blaring music, so many smells that the red stag doesn't even want to know the origin… He is trying his best to keep his radio noise on low as to not blow his cover, but it is starting to become a tasking chore. So much so that he didn't realize that he is dragging his claws along the table, leaving deep gashes.

"You alright there, little lady?" he heard a man asked. Alastor paid the demon zero attention. Instead, he goes to take another drink of whiskey.

His vision started to get blurry and his head felt like cotton. He blinked a few times, thinking it may just be the neon flashing lights, but the colors in his vision continued to mold together. What's happening? Was there something in the whiskey?

While Alastor finds the use of profanity, as more than 75% of Hell's occupants seem keen to utilize, as unrefined — shit. He needs to get out!

As he went to his feet, the world around him began to spin and his knees started to buckle. He grabs the counter to keep himself upright. He tried to blend in with his shadows, but it what was like nothing in his body wanted to listen. He can't even summon his cane. Soon, the colors and sounds started to melt together and Alastor was losing to stay conscious. He tried to scan around for any signs of Angel but to no avail.

As his world started to turn black, he didn't feel his arm being grabbed.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 _Got 'im right where I what 'im_ , Angel thought as he continued to flirt with guard. The bulky demon was aroused, that's for sure. This is Angel Dust, after all. Hell's most popular hooker. Seeing that the plan was working out, Angel motioned Alastor to come over. When the red stag failed to join him, Angel gives a sideways glance to the bar and sees an unsettling sight.

Something was wrong with Alastor. How did Angel know that? Because he sees _Keller Warble_ helping him up. Keller is an insect demon, a cockroach, wearing lavish clothes and, like his former boss and Angel, has another pair of arms. And those arms are holding Alastor up. _Alastor_ was letting this guy _touch_ him! Not only that, the Radio Demon looked out of it. What happened? Did he drink too much? Whatever the case may be, he needs to get to Alastor. That look on the demon's face says he has devious plans for the incoherent Overlord.

Oh, fuck no!

"Um, excuse me. I need to go get my friend." Angel said hurriedly before making long strides. He wasted no time to get to Alastor, pushing the demon away and taking the shockingly limp Alastor into his multiple arms. "Uh oh, looks like you've drank too much." Angel said, trying to sound playful. His concern skyrocketed when Alastor didn't react to being flushed against him. Angel turns to the other demon. "Sorry, she's a bit of a lightweight. I need to take her somewhere to shake this off."

"You two can come to my place. I can take _excellent_ care of her for ya." Keller said, eyeing Alastor like a wolf.

"I'm sure you can, but I can handle this." Angel, with Alastor, tries to move away but the demon blocks his path.

"Come on, I insist!" the demon urged. Angel recognized a horny demon when he sees one.

The arachnid gave him a sultry smile. "Perhaps you didn't understand me." The demon's slimy smirk was wiped off when Angel gave him a deadly glare. "Back. Off." Not wanting to wait for the demon to say anything else, Angel drags Alastor to a, thankfully, empty backroom and locks the door. He lays Alastor on a love seat, removing the sunhat and glasses. For a moment, Angel stared. Why? There was no smile. Alastor—Smiles, as Angel liked to call him occasionally—isn't smiling. Angel figured that even Alastor can't be smiling 24/7. Still…

Seeing a neutral expression without even the faintest of smiles on the red stag unnerved Angel more than the man's usual grin.

Angel lightly pats the red stag's face, trying to rouse him up. When that didn't work, he shakes his shoulders. Still nothing. Angel sighs. Looks like he's going to have to wait for a while for Alastor to wake up.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Almost an hour had past when Alastor started showing signs of waking up. He still felt dizzy and some of his memory was blurry. "What in the…?" he breathed.

"Al! You okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" Angel asked. Alastor blinked a few times.

"…Do I even want to know why you are dressed like that?"

"What?" Alastor moves to sit up. "H-Hey, take it easy. I don't know what you've been drinkin', but you've been out for about 40 minutes."

"Out? What are you—?" Alastor looks down at his person. Angel felt the static in the air rise before he was slammed into the wall shadowy hands, his blonde wig falls from his head. Angel coughed from the impact. He'd normally say something kinky, but right now, Alastor is terrifying. His rage is so potent that the lights outside in the main hub of Asmodia started flickering like crazy, much to the confusion of club goers and workers. " _ **Mind telling me why I am dressed like this?**_ "

"D-D-Don't you remember?" Angel wheezed. "You agreed to help me take out Keller." Alastor clinched his hand and Angel gasps for air as the hands started to squeeze his throat. "Theoutfitswereonlyneededsowewon'tberecognize!" Alastor's 'smile' wrinkled in anger as memories of the last few hours started to come back. He dissipates the shadows, making Angel fall to his knees, coughing. The arachnid took several gulps of precious air. "I was actually more afraid than aroused…I wonder that's a good thing or a bad thing…Ya know…Sometimes, I forget that you're an Overlord for a reason."

"…I wasn't drunk." Alastor said.

"…Huh?"

"I only drank that one glass of whiskey." Alastor said as he recalled what happened. "I didn't even finish it. I believe someone slip something in the drink."

Angel slowly got to his feet. "Slip somethin'?" he repeated. He started to connect the dots. Horror overtook his face. "Oh, shit…" Angel seat on the loveseat in shock. "Oh fuck."

"What is it?" Alastor asked, perplexed.

"Oh, fuck, Al. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

"You were…oh fuck." Angel couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Angel Dust…" Alastor appealed calmly.

Angel takes in a shudder breath. "…Do you remember who our target is?"

"His name is Keller Warble, yes? Why"

"…I-I…I…I think he slipped a date rape drug in your drink." Angel said. "Shit…I shouldn't have left you alone. You were almost… We may be in Hell, but to me, there are lines that shouldn't be crossed… I'm so sorry, Al." Angel grew silent for a moment. He laced his upper hands together and pressed them to his forehead. "…You shouldn't be here. This isn't your place. I'm sorry that I dragged you here. I'll go on ahead." Even with his years as a sex worker, he had never experienced such thing, even when he was alive. He does, however, have colleagues who did. He remembered one girl he knew bursting into tears from the experience, crying in his arms. Val forced her back to work. Like he did to the others.

Even now, they were still haunted by their experience. Currently, Angel wonders if Keller was responsible. Not like it's going to matter. This is Hell for a reason, where the darkest of humanity frolic and people who were still decent despite the sin that brought them here are prey to such darkness…

Angel felt something dropped on his head, blonde locks obscuring his vision. He peaks through the strands to see Alastor's typical grin. "Has anyone told you how amusing you are? Because you are absolutely entertaining!" He laughs as he went to gather the sunhat and glasses. Angel, positively dumbfounded, watched silently as Alastor put the accessories back on, dusting off the clothes.

"B-B-ButBut…But-but…" Angel stuttered.

"I believe you are supposed to wear it like this." Alastor said as he fixes up Angel's wig. He pushes the side strands away to see Angel's stunned face. "Ah! There you are! Ha-ha!" He turns on his heels. "Now, let's go find Keller before we lose him. I'm not a fan of chasing you see. I'd prefer that we get him while he is still cornered."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Angel said, stopping Alastor from turning the doorknob. "Why the fuck are you still helping me? After what happened!"

"Ha-ha-ho, my friend. Don't you remember? I wished to be entertained and I was, thanks to you! It was beyond my expectations. Of course, I wasn't as regaled as when I saw Charlie's interview, but I was nonetheless!"

"…Al, you are a deranged motherfucker."

"So, I've been told. Now, are we ready for some more entertainment?"

Angel can't help but grin. "Born ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do think that not every sinner in Hell is like evil/cruel to the bone. Some are actually decent people who made the wrong choices and is surrounded by other sinners who did more heinous stuff. It's like putting a druggie in a prison filled with rapists and murderers.


	5. Rough Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Keller Warble had returned to his safe haven after his failed attempt to have some fun with a red doe. He figured she was inspired by the Radio Demon. She would have been a great substitute for his many torturous ideas for the Overlord. His grudge against Alastor is indeed pitty, but the man robbed Keller his chance to becoming an Overlord. Now, he's working under one. Now, it wasn't all bad. He's got some good whores out of it. However…

He held a small bit of paranoia. He was able to abscond with a hefty sum of money from Valentino and somehow got away with it. He has yet to have heard word of anyone from Val's inner circle. Still… he can't drop his guard.

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

Two, large guards stood in attention in front of the hallway that leads to Keller's temporary bunker. A tall figure walked towards them. The guards spot the figure and readied themselves.

"Hey~" Angel Dust greeted, no longer wearing his disguise. The guards aimed their shotguns at him. "Oooh, guns out already? You haven't even bought me dinner, yet." Angel casually leans on one of the barrels, making it aimed at his abdomen. "Ya know, some people say that you should watch your back. You never know what might lurking in the shadows." Black tendrils emerged from cracks and crevices and latched on to the guards. They wanted to scream and shoot, but the vine-like shadows prevented them to do so. Trying as hard as they can, they were unable to free themselves from the tentacles' grasp. Angel whistled at the now still bodies. "I'm surprised you didn't make them a bloody heap."

Alastor forms from the shadows, dressed in his red best. "I have some level of self-control, thank you. Come along now, we still have more obstacles down that way."

"Let me take a crack at 'em. I've got an itch that needs to be scratched."

"Lovely," was Alastor's dry response.

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

He is safe, right? Val isn't coming after him, right?

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

The goons Keller hired were no match for Angel and his dual wielding Tommy guns. "Taste this, motherfuckers!" the arachnid exclaimed as he runs down the hall, shooting at every angle. One guy tries to club him head-on, but Angel was able to leap in the air and flip over the dude, shooting him as he did so. He shoots a few before there was none left. He blows the smoke coming from the barrel of one of his guns. "Hey, Al, where are ya?"

"I am right here."

"Oh, I didn't see ya there. I'm surprised that I didn't riddle you with bullets. I kinda went nuts there."

"Clearly. I'd rather not want my clothes a riddled mess, so I kept my distance."

Angel scoffed. "You're such a persnickety prick."

"And you're a frenetic floozy." Alastor retorted. Angel snorts a big laugh.

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

Keller struggled to keep his breathing under control. There was a fight happening, gunshots were made and there were dying screams. Thankfully, whatever was left of his hired help has their guns ready to blow off the heads of Val's assassins once they entered that door.

After what felt like an eternity, the door opens, and the gunmen squandered no time and opened fire. Hundreds of bullets were shot from the numerous submachine guns. The door was shredded to nothingness and the walls are riddled with holes. All the while, a manic smile forms on Keller's face.

"Heh-heh, ha-ha, hahahahahaha!" the cockroach demon laughed. "Is that all you got, Valentino? You're losing you're edge if ya think this was enough to get me! Aahahahahahaha!"

The gunmen ceased their barrage, looking at the carnage of shredded wood and concrete. A large demon falls into the room, dead and full of bloody holes. And it was one of the guards that Keller hired. Then, bullets were shot and killed the last of Keller's guards.

"Wha—?" Keller breathed. Angel enters the room, unscathed.

"Hey, K~" he greeted, as if this was a casual meeting. "Fancy seein' you here."

"Angel Dust? Val sent you?" Keller asked.

"Yeah. For the most part." Angel answered with a shrug.

"C-come on, Angel. Do we really need to do this?" Keller asked, sweating bullets. "Don't ya remember all the nights we've spent together? All the roleplays we've done?"

"Sure, I do. But I know guys who are much better at it." Angel said. He points his tommy gun at Keller's forehead. "By the by, your 'Frank Sinatra' act was very dull." Angel's finger presses down the trigger.

Keller pushed the gun upwards when it goes off and grabs Angel's arm and flips him over. The cockroach makes a grab for a discarded submachinegun and proceeds to shoot at the top pornstar. Angel evades the shots, delivering some of his own. Blood sprayed in the air from the newly made holes in the dead gunmen. Much to Keller's dismay, the gun starts to click, indicating no more bullets. He looks around for another one before being shot in the head by Angel.

Angel sighed in frustration. Alastor enters the room, taking in the carnage with his fanged smile. He glances down at the dead Keller. Of course, the state isn't permanent here in Hell when a holy weapon isn't used, but the process of resurrection isn't a pleasant one. Or so Alastor was told.

"Hm. And here I thought cockroaches are hard to kill." Alastor remarked. His eyes trailed to the bullet hole in Keller's forehead. A throbbing sensation manifested in the center of the red stag's forehead.

Angel notices the dense radio noise coming of Alastor. "Smiles?" Slow clapping captures their attention as a tall figure in a red fur coat, decorated with hearts, comes in. "Val?"

"Good job, Angel Cakes. I knew you could handle it." Valentino praised, his tone condescending. Alastor could see how uneasy Angel looked. "You have done much for me, almost as much as I done for you. So," Valentino grabs Angel's chin roughly, "Why don't you return to the studio? Where you belong." His grip on Angel's chin tightens. Alastor's eyes glowed as loa sigils appeared around him. The flamboyantly dressed Overlord finally notices the Radio Demon's presence. "Oh. Alastor." Valentino relinquished his hold and Angel took a few steps back. "Fancy seeing you here, of all places."

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood and felt like to do some late-night work. Unfortunately, someone has beaten me to the punch."

"Is that so?" Valentino coolly approaches Alastor. "You know, Ally. Word on the streets say that you are sponsoring that ridiculous hotel on the other side of town. What's wrong? Bored?"

"You could say that. The very idea of redeeming sinners is indeed a ludicrous thought, but I thought watching demons trying and failing to better themselves would be absolutely amusing." Alastor said.

"Is that right? Then why have dear Angel staying there? He's better off at the studio where he belongs. If it's to have someone to warm your bed, then we can make arrangements." Valentino proposed.

Alastor chuckled and adjusts his monocle. "You must be confusing me for one of your companions, old sport. I have no interests in such acts."

"Heh. What a freak. What man _doesn't_ want to have sex?"

"I just don't. There's nothing else."

"Ho-ho, oh boy." Valentino chuckled. "Sex is an innate need. You're missing out so much! Don't tell me you died a virgin!" The insect-like demon laughs.

"H-Hey, it's not that weird." Angel spoke up for the first time since Valentino appeared. While he did flinch when Valentino glared at him through his heart-shaped sunglasses, Angel didn't relent. "I mean, it's no different from bein' homo or bi or whatever. Al just doesn't have any interests in it. Big fuckin' deal." Alastor didn't show it, but he was surprised to hear that from Angel, of all people, one of the most sexually active denizens of Hell. "A-And besides, there's more horny bastards out there. What's one stink in the mud, right?"

Angel's bravado quickly diminished when Valentino moved to grab him again. He was stopped when several shadowy entities surround him. He looked at each and every one of them. They all have a twisted grin on their faces. His gaze went to Alastor, giving him the same smile.

With a click of his tongue, Valentino turns around and heads out. "Whatever. Just remember, Angel. You work for me, whether you're staying at that hazbin hotel or not." As soon as the pimp was gone, Angel let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Angel?" the spider glances at the Radio Demon. "Let's go before Charlie and Vaggie notices our absence."

**††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**

Alastor and Angel arrives back at the Happy Hotel, the former manifesting them onto Angel's floor via his shadows.

"Ugh, I'm beat." Angel groaned. "You can tell me when you wanna go to Hellfire Hall after tonight. What are you gonna do?"

"I believe that I will return to my radio tower for the time being." Alastor started. "It's been a while and I need to see if everything is still in tip-top shape. By the way, let's not speak of what happened there around Charlie."

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Angel chuckled sheepishly. "She'll go nuts if she learned about _that_."

Alastor shrugs. "Close enough."

Angel holds his other arm awkwardly. "Sooo…uh, are you sure you're alright?"

"Angel, my effeminate fellow, are you worried for my wellbeing?" Alastor asked. Angel wasn't sure if he's messing with him or not again. Angel was perplexed as to why the red demon stood up for him against Valentino. Was he just returning the favor? You can never tell with Alastor.

"N-No. I just…I knew people that experienced shit like that. And some of 'em weren't exactly pushovers and they changed from it. We can't have the hotel's sponsor a broken mess, right?" Angel tries to laugh it off, but his eyes and tone betrayed him.

"True. Though, I assure you, I am perfectly fine." Alastor said.

"…If you say so…" Angel said. He stretches as he yawns. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Alastor watch as the arachnid headed towards his room. Angel stops. "...Uh...thanks." He quickly goes into his room.

"Interesting. Very interesting. Yes, indeedy…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my humble opinion, I see Alastor and Angel's relationship as something called Vitriolic Best Buds in some sense. 'Buds' might be a stretch, but I can see these two trying to piss each other off, tossing insults at each other, but they know when to be civil, for the most part.


End file.
